The invention relates to a device for measuring an object across several axes, whereby the object to be measured can be fixed on a measuring table.
Devices of this type are known, compare e.g. the magazine xe2x80x9cKontrollexe2x80x9d [Control] 10/96, page 12 ff. and 9/97. The measuring table provided hereby is essentially an optically transparent plate which is typically movable in two directions during the measuring process. The measuring process is carried out at high speed so that the measuring table and the attached object to be measured are exposed to relative high acceleration forces. In the event, the object to be measured is secured to the measuring table in a typical manner, for example, by a kneading mass, the high acceleration forces may cause a shift of the object during measurement to thereby render the measurement useless.
Other devices are known for tactile measurement (catalog xe2x80x9cMitutoyoxe2x80x94Prxc3xa4zisionsmesstechnikxe2x80x9d [precision measuring technique], 1st ed 5/99, page A1-A14). These known coordinate measuring equipments have various clamping systems to secure a workpiece to be measured. There is an increasing desire by the consumers for such equipments that can clamp workpieces in a still more simple and rapid fashion.
The invention is based on the task to provide a device of the afore-stated type in which the object to be measured can be fixed to the measuring table rapidly and securely so as to be prevented from changing its position during the entire measuring process, even when the measuring table is moveable.
This task is attained in accordance with the present invention in a device for contactless optical measurement of an object across several axes by providing base strips which can be secured in the measuring plane and are configured laterally as a half-dovetail profile, by providing attachment strips which complement the base strips and are provided with a groove and which have a toothed profile on one side, and by associating fastening screws to the groove, wherein the base strips and the attachment strips are so sized and arranged to the measuring table that the plane of the measuring table serves as reference plane for the underside of the attachment strips, and by providing a clamping piece for securement of the object.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the base strips are configured on both sides with the half-dovetail profile.
It is also provided in accordance with the present invention, that the fastening screws are inclined relative to the vertical.
The afore-stated task is attained in a device for tactile measurement of an object across several axes by providing base strips which are secureable in the measuring plane and configured laterally as a half-dovetail profile, by providing attachment plates to complement the base strips, whereby the attachment plates are provided with a groove and have a hole pattern, and by associating fastening screws to the groove, wherein the base strips and the attachment plates are so sized and arranged to the measuring table that the plane of the measuring table serves as reference plane for the underside of the attachment plates, and by providing a clamping piece for securement of the object.
The advantages realized by the invention reside, in particular, in a safe but also rapid securement of the object to be measured on the measuring table, even if the latter is mobile.